<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna Bet? by graced_27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604603">Wanna Bet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graced_27/pseuds/graced_27'>graced_27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graced_27/pseuds/graced_27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sasuke and Naruto back in the village Team 7 goes out for drinks, but the boys are in for more than they realized. Just how much has Sakura changed while they were gone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna Bet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is not canon compliant, because I really don't like canon. </p><p>Slight background: Sasuke was dragged back to the village against his will, Naruto is back in the village, and let's say the Rookie Nine are about 18 years old here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura entered the bar and sighed, this was not how she had been hoping to spend her Saturday night. </p><p>Heading over to the bar she ordered a bottle of sake and instructed the bar tender to put it on her tab.  On nights when she was in the mood she could drink her way through the bar.  She shifted her eyes to the ceiling, her tab was probably almost maxed out, she'd have to lose a whole mission pay to this place again.  </p><p>The pink haired kounichi glanced around the crowded space.  Most of the patrons were shinobi, all drinking and trying to pretend that they were guaranteed a tomorrow.</p><p>Hearing the slam of a bottle on the countertop she turned to pick up the sake and cups before heading over to the table right next to the dance floor in the center of the room.  Sakura rolled her eyes, of course Naruto would pick the most social spot in the whole place.</p><p>As she neared the table she heard Naruto trying to get Sasuke to tell him how he was brought back to the village.  It wasn't the first time she had caught him trying to get Sasuke to reveal the mysterious circumstances from which he had been forced back to Konohagakure, and as usual, the Uchiha was saying nothing and just glaring.</p><p>Setting the sake bottle on the table, she pulled out a chair across from the boys, "Come on Naruto, stop bothering him, he's obviously not going to spill."</p><p>Sasuke's glare shifted to her at the same time Naruto yelled, "Sakura-chan, you're late!  I've been stuck with Teme for an hour, it's like trying to have a conversation with statue."</p><p>Sakura laughed, then started pouring the sake, "Maybe a bit of alcohol will loosen him up."</p><p>She pushed the now filled cups toward them before picking up her own, sipping slowly she closed her eyes and savored the taste.  It had been a long week and she wanted nothing more than to be in bed.</p><p>But she had been given a task and a shinobi was never really off duty.  Cringing when she remembered all that needed to be done, she swallowed the rest of her cup.  If she was going to be here might as well try to enjoy it.</p><p>Looking across the table, she meet Sasuke's eyes.  He was still glaring at her.  She raised an eyebrow in question, while internally she rolled her eyes again, wondering when the hell he was going to grow up and use his words.</p><p>When he did speak, she was kind of surprised.  Since coming back he had seemed to make a habit of pretending she didn't exist.</p><p>"Why were you late?"</p><p>Her brow scrunched, that was what he wanted to know?</p><p>Taking her expression for the wrong kind of confused, the Uchiha repeated, "Why were you late?  We were supposed to meet here over an hour ago."</p><p>Sakura wondered why he cared, he was sipping his sake delicately whilst looking at her.  He was old enough to to drink without supervision, yet seemed to have waited until she arrived to start.  If she had been stuck here with Naruto, she defiantly would have already been a bottle in. </p><p>She shrugged, "I wanted to take a shower before coming."</p><p>His eyes narrowed, he didn't seem to believe her.  </p><p>"If you missed me that much you could have joined me," she said around a smirk as she leaned forward, swirling her sake, "after all, we live in the same place."</p><p>There was a minuscule scrunch of his face, only noticeable because she was looking.  Sakura leaned back in her seat and swallowed the remains of her cup, satisfied at having made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Naruto was arguing with Kiba and seemed to have missed his two teammates entire exchange.  Filling up her cup again, Sakura made eye contact with Temari.  The Sand nin looked like she was flirting her way across the bar, enjoying the free drinks as she decided whose bed she wanted to end up in.</p><p>Sakura lifted her cup in a mock solute before taking a sip, Temari doing the same, making a show of licking the excess liquid off her lip. Sakura's eyes drifted down, watching the wet muscle slide across smooth lips.  Before she could decide if she could handle the other kounichi there was a loud bang on the table she was sitting at.</p><p>Scowling, Sakura shifted her attention back to her companions.  Naruto had slammed his hand on the table as he lifted himself from his chair.  His argument with Kiba seemed to have escalated, the two boys looked like they were seconds away from brawling across the dance floor.</p><p>Her internal debate to stop their fight or let it happen was halted when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, "Mah, boys, this is a respectable establishment, lets not get violent."</p><p>She heard Sasuke snort as he glanced around.  This was definitely not a respectable establishment, the middle of the room was full of people grinding on each other and the walls were covered in kunai scratches from past brawls.  Still, Sakura was happy Kakashi had stepped in, she didn't feel like getting kicked out before she finished her bottle of sake.</p><p>Both boys were still glaring at each other and Kakashi was coming around the table to sit down.  As he passed he swiped the sake cup out of her hand, bringing it to his masked lips to take a sip.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes as he filled the cup with the last of the sake, Sakura realized Kakashi was going to make no further attempts to stop the boys.</p><p>"Naruto," she called, "Kakashi finished the sake, could you go get another round please?"</p><p>Naruto shoved past Kiba on his way to the bar, muttering something about ramen.  </p><p>She turned to Kiba, "Must you rile him up like that?"</p><p>"What else am I supposed to do?  He's so easy to mess with."</p><p>Sakura couldn't argue with that, so she turned away and swiped Naruto's untouched cup off the table, draining the contents in one go.</p><p>By the time Naruto got back Kiba had left and the table was suffocating with annoyed silence.</p><p>Sasuke was always annoyed, Sakura was out of sake, and Kakashi's Icha Icha had been stolen by Sakura, who had said, "If I have to deal with them then so do you."</p><p>The bottle had barely touched the table before Kakashi had swooped it up to refill his cup and then Sakura's.</p><p>Naruto's chair screeched as he sat and he glanced around the table with an exasperated look.</p><p>"Come on guys, this is supposed to be team bonding," the blonde whined.</p><p>"We're not a team anymore dobe," Sasuke said.</p><p>"Yeah, and whose fault is that," Sakura mumbled into her sake.</p><p>When all eyes turned to her Sakura rolled her eyes, "What, it's true and you all know it.  The only teamly thing about us is that none of us have slept with each other yet."</p><p>Kakashi chuckled, "That's true, we seem to have broken every other rule in the Shinobi Handbook."</p><p>"Like anyone would want to sleep with you anyway," Sasuke sneered.</p><p>"Don't be mad that you can't get it up for anyone but yourself, Teme," Naruto stated.</p><p>Sakura laughed.  How she wished Sai was here so he could state some outlandish fact about either boys male anatomy.</p><p>"Besides, you're the exception, Sasuke," she said, "I could sleep with whoever I wanted."</p><p>His eyes narrowed, "You couldn't sleep with me."</p><p>"I said whoever I wanted.  I don't want to sleep with you."</p><p>"Nee, Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed, "you got bold."</p><p>Sasuke snorted, "I bet you couldn't find someone to take home in the next ten minutes."</p><p>His face was flushed, he had been drinking sake steadily, but definitely hadn't consumed as much as her.  So he was a light weight.  She filed that information away for later use.</p><p>Kakashi shifted, looking vaguely uncomfortable, "Lesson of the day boys, never bet the Godiame's student."</p><p>Sakura had straightened in her seat, "If I can do it you have to clear my tab."</p><p>Sasuke leaned forward, "And if I win, you will convince the Hokage to give me my sharingan back."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Slamming her cup on the table Sakura looked around, surveying her options.  Sasuke had leaned back in his seat, smirking confidently while he observed Sakura.  There was no way she would be able to find someone in such a short amount of time, let alone convince them to leave with her.</p><p>Naruto awkwardly cleared his throat, "Does Sakura-chan even have the power to get the Teme's sharingan back?"</p><p>Naruto hadn't been there, but he had been able to piece together enough.  In the fight to bring Sasuke back to to village, Sasuke had somehow been robbed of his sight completely.  It wasn't until he was back in Konoha and put under chakra suppression and tracking seals that he was finally allowed to see again.  Somehow, he wasn't able to access his sharingan though, which was probably the only reason the Uchiha hadn't fled yet.</p><p>"I suppose if anyone could convince Tsunade-sama to do something it would probably be Sakura," Kakashi stated.  </p><p>Naruto looked at his only female teammate.  She had turned in her chair and was watching Temari approach from the bar.</p><p>"Hey, Haruno."</p><p>Temari hadn't even glanced at anyone else around the table.  </p><p>Naruto's brow scrunched, "Hey, what about the rest of us?"</p><p>"What about the rest of you?' the Sand nin asked as she glanced at them.</p><p>"You can't just say hi to Sakura-chan, it's rude," Naruto shouted.</p><p>"Naruto," Sakura said, "have you ever realized the world doesn't revolve around you?"</p><p>At Naruto's offended face Sasuke snorted.  Five minutes left and he would win the bet.</p><p>Turning her attention back to Temari, Sakura asked, "Did you find someone yet?"</p><p>With an annoyed look at the bar the Sand kounichi shook her head, "As if those assholes could keep up with me."</p><p>Sakura smirked, "I could keep up."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Temari asked with a lifted brow.</p><p>Naruto's eyes widened, surely they weren't talking about what he thought they were.  One look at Kakashi confirmed they were, he was watching the two women like they were an Icha Icha book come to life.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Sakura stated, "How about I take you to bed and show you?"</p><p>When Sakura stood up and pushed her body against Temari's, the blonde grinned, "Whose bed?"</p><p>The pink haired women glanced at the dance floor.  In the middle was a man sucking on a senbon.</p><p>"I was thinking Genma's, I hear he's great with his tongue."</p><p>All three men at the table chocked on their salvia.</p><p>Temari's eyes widened, then she turned toward the dance floor and said, "We'll meet you at the door, Haruno," before sauntering off to find Genma.</p><p>Sakura turned back to the table and threw Kakashi's book at him, then she turned to Sasuke, "Don't forget to pay the tab before you go Sasuke-kun."</p><p>Speechless, three pairs of eyes followed Sakura to the door where she was greeted with a dirty kiss by Genma.  Smirking she followed Temari out the door, swishing her hips as she went as if she knew Genma's eyes were on her ass.</p><p>Naruto turned back to the table, still wide eyed, "What was that?"</p><p>"That was Sakura," said Kakashi, Icha Icha open in front of him as if he hadn't just witnessed a scene that could have come straight from its pages.</p><p>"That was not Sakura," Sasuke growled.</p><p>"Why didn't we change that much while gone Teme?" Naruto questioned, "Sakura stayed in the village and she's completely different.  We left and we hardly changed."</p><p>Before Sasuke had a chance to answer the bartender came over and set a bill on the table, "The young miss said that you were taking care of her tab, just come to the bar and we can sort this out for you."</p><p>As the bartender hustled away Naruto grabbed the paper.</p><p>His jaw dropped, "I hope you brought your wallet teme, you won't be able to afford Ichiraku for months after paying this off."</p><p>Sasuke's jaw was clenched as he glanced at the bill in Naruto's hand, once he saw the numbers at the bottom it seemed to get even tighter.</p><p>"She knew what she was doing when she made this bet," he said.  He had not expected to lose.  Sakura had left the bar with not one partner, but two, and he had been made to look the fool.</p><p>"Unlike Hokage-sama, Sakura is quite good at betting," Kakashi stated right before he poofed away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a whole story where this would just be a chapter, unfortunately it is all in my head and I am not a big fan of writing, maybe I will one day.  For now this is just a one shot with hints of a story backround.<br/>If someone else wants to write more with these concepts, please do, I love reading fanfics more than I like to write them.  Just give credit about ideas, but other than that, steal away!<br/>Criticism (nicely) is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>